Catsclaw Almond
' Catsclaw Almond '--26, Demi-Feline, Cat-Thief, Bodyguard to Astarte Background Catsclaw is a hirsute Cat-woman and former Thieves Guilde member from the city of Almustahl, which existed in a parallel dimension. The orphaned daughter of two murdered diplomats who had grown up around humans thinking like one in spite of her anatomical...differences. While in the middle of a heist she came across a fellow guild member named Dolph. He tried to warn her about rumors concerning her house boss Wilmon Peri telling her that he was associating with mages. For all her flippancy, Catsclaw takes the warning to heart. His suspicions were confirmed when she returned to the guild to find everyone acting weird. Her every instinct cried foul, and she had to fight her animal urge to cut and run reasoning she had little to fear and could leave if she sensed a problem. After all apart from her abilities she is a thief of long good standing who had just pulled off the greatest heist in her remarkable career. But the greeting she receives from her house boss hardly reassured her. He was in much too good a mood for her liking. Showing him the goods she informed him that she had to rip out the safe when he asked were there any complications. His response was to tell her that he had to offer her up to the Duke to offset his anger. Dolph’s warning proved true when the boss’s associate Radrugo the Archmage came out of concealment. Catsclaw attempted to escape but Radrugo was faster. Her boss lied that Catsclaw was withholding more then her allotted 12% finders share on her last heist. As they needed her alive Radrugo placed a spell on her so she couldn’t implicate them With that they had the slaves take her to the Duke. Time passes quickly for Catsclaw in her tiny cell in the dungeon of Aklbahr adjoining the palace. Where torturers apply their trade to force from her the supposed hidaway of stolen treasures. Treats, bribes and promises fail to obtain any answers, so as the day set for her execution drew nigh a new strategy is attempted. Catching Dolph trying to fence the trinket given to him by Catsclaw they arrested him and forced him to either convince her to talk or they’d kill him. He and her fellow guild members didn’t believe she took the loot, but didn’t understand why she was keeping quite. Catsclaw gladly showed him why. Dolph smuggled in a pill brewed by an alchemist that cancels out the effects of powerful spells. Catsclaw could instantly feel dolph’s potion take effect as the spells that inhibited her begin to weaken, but gave no sign as she was led from her cell to the place of execution. Where a full honor guard and the elite nobles and merchants of Almustahl waited in attendance. Before her execution Catclaw made an appeal to the Duke for clemency. She informed the Duke how Wilmon and Radrugo betrayed her. When the Duke asked why is it that only now that she speaks she replied that a second rate spell couldn’t keep her down. Which Radrugo confirmed by shouting out that his spells weren’t second rate. With his scheme revealed he attempted to kill Catsclaw in revenge. She was rescued by Karesha Firestar and brought to Astarte. Tri instantly noticed that Astarte was a demon and attacked her. Astarte ducks a blow that nearly knocks Illyra over just from the backlash. Astarte tried to explain that she wasn’t Tri’s enemy but she wouldn’t listen. Realizing Astarte bit off more then she could chew Illrya went for her revolver where she noticed that Catsclaw was edging around looking to make her own hasty exit. When she stopped her Catsclaw asked where they were. Astarte warned Tri one more time to stop before subjecting her to a blast of her soulfire. Illyra checked up on Astarte, while she was fine it was close. She accused Karesha of deliberately orchestrating her assassination. Karesha tried to run only to be subdued. Groveling she stated that she only did what was asked of her but Astarte wasn’t buying it. However she calmed down upon realizing that Tri was more dangerous then any of her father minions. Letting Karesha go and much to her surprise she thanked her. Astarte then addressed Catsclaw who wanted nothing to do with what was going on and tried to leave. Only to be stopped by Illyra shooting at her. Before another fight broke out Astarte stepped in. Though Cat was surprised that Astarte had seen one of her kind before she still left. Only to rush back in upon seeing that she was no longer in Almustahl. By this point tri woke up, while still intent on killing Astarte she had at least calmed down enough to talk. Now that everyone had calmed down Illyra and Astarte got dressed so she could explain what was going on. Astarte meant for Karesha to bring her own kind to aid her however she realized that if they were any kind of threat against her father Astarte might’ve brought more trouble than she could chew. She ssked the two to come work for her and unsurpsingly both were skeptical and asked to be sent back. Unfortunately Astarte had yet to master that level of Thaumaturgy They asked Karesha but it turned out she got them on specific conditions so the trip was one way. She explained that it would be two years before she could send them back. Astarte explained to the two how she transported them to another dimension. She is Astarte's loyal bodyguard and a determined sensualist, but she professes to being "straight" in her affections and is currently dating a nerdy art student in San Francisco, supporting him financially, which she sort-of laughingly views as "patroning the arts" in her way of thinking. Powers and Abilities Estimates of her physical strength put her at somewhere between fifteen and twenty times the range of a normal human woman of the same build and height, which meant that she could dead-lift the back end of a Rolls Royse, or leap thirty feet straight up into the air, and had claws that could rip their way through brick, steel and plastic, to say nothing of her heightened sensory abilities and incredible swift healing capabilities that would rival Logan’s. she also has an unusual property in her fur that renders her all but undetectable to spellcraft. History When they arrived in Japan Catsclaw sniffed Natsumi and Miyuki to confirm that two were clean. When Astarte answered that she had already confirmed that they were clean of the taint of demons. Sandra cautioned that not all who serve the demon world do so openly. Astarte replied that they were recommended by Frank. Illyra was the next to join them and pleasantly explained that Sandra and Catclaw didn’t mean any harm and her just creatures of habit. Then much to their surprise she introduced herself as a fellow off duty cop. The conversation was interrupted by Tri-Longu barreling out of the jet her eyes were wild with terror as she stormed down the ramp with a rage that was evidently directed towards Astarte. Attacking Astarte for knocking her out and putting her on the jet in the first place she got no nearer than two steps away from the maroon-clad Astarte before Snake moved forward, and without warning lashed out with a kick that caught the giantess on the chin and effortlessly decked her. The big woman went down heavily and did not move from where she landed. Catsclaw, Illyra, helped her carry Tri-Longu to the limousine Later things came to a head when Tri-Longu turned on the tv to watch the Forty-Niners game only to see Soccer. This caused Miyuki to call Frank. While she was somewhat restrained-but-frantic Natsumi was furious demanding that that he pay them double for assigning them to protect such crazy people. As Frank heard the sounds of a commotion in the background Miyuki asked a bit more diplomatically if they could schedule a meeting that day. Miyuki put her cell phone away and winced as Natsume ran her fingers through her partner's hair and fished out tiny glass pieces. Natsumi called out the furies for almost hitting her partner. Catsclaw apologized before going back to trying to calm Tri-Longu as she and Snake continued to argue. Illyra apologized to the two explaining that Tri was from a dimension known Godsworld where they still fight with gladiators in coliseums, and if blood isn't spilled somewhere it doesn't even rate as entertainment. When Snake called Tri out for forgetting her obligation to Arstarte for the many times she saved her. Tri revealed that she didn’t, but she first obligation was her son and she didn’t trust him being left alone with the care of the staff given how many times Astarte’s home had been attacked. When Snake didn’t let up and just said she was being overly emotional even going so far as to question her honor Tri-Longu attacked only to be quickly knocked out. Muriel just heaved a sigh wondering how many times they were going to do this. Ian who had been cleaning and performing maintenance on his weapons stated that it was just force of habit. Illyra agreed before once again apologizing to Natsumi and Miyuki. Catsclaw called out Snake for pushing Tri so hard, but Snake remained adamant stating that her pride would recover. By this point Astarte made her presence known as the commotion had waken her up. She stood there in her very short evening wear, and for the first time her features were fully exposed to view, causing both Miyuki and Natsumi to gasp in dismay, for by her likeness they could tell that she was not entirely human. When Astarte thanked the two for staying up all night watching over them Miyuki informed her how Natsumi had hit it off with Ian. She was shocked into frank incomprehension when Muriel informed her that the weapon he was working on employed technology that hadn’t been invented yet. To the point where she didn’t believe when he told her that it was a phased plasma rifle. Astarte told Miyuki and Natsumi that it would be for the best for them to get some rest. They tried to assure them that they were fine but Astarte insisted. She then invited them to join her Illyra and Snake in taking a morning shower stating that Ian and Muriel were more than capable of standing watch during their absence. While Illyra and Snake were initially jealous Astarte once again insisted and her voice suddenly trembled with a weird vibration in her tone that caused a curious electricity to run up and down the spines of Miyuki and Natsumi. Their objections seemed to melt away and with a final push from Muriel decided to join. As they left Muriel and Catsclaw laid odds on weather or not they would be done before noon. With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Jones and the Furies arrived at Furinkan after David’s defeat and began to study the battle zone. Snake was quickly able to tell that it was a Kirin half-breed that had attacked. While Tri was able to sense what happened but not why as the motivations behind the battle was obscure to her vision. All they knew was that a tragedy had been adverted. When they were greeted by Frank and Kasumi Astarte asked if she could interview David. Frank promised that he would see what he could do, but warned that David was dangerous. Given that he was half kirin they weren’t surprised. When informed that Kasumi was the one who helped contain him when he was on the verge of going nova, but that it was actually Trudy who stopped him. Illyra and Snake both turned startled looks at that news, but Astarte positively brightened as she purred with affection. When she asked if she was still dating Carla Frank informed her that she was the schools new PE instructor so she could ask her herself. Kasimi told Astarte about Nabiki and Ranma when she asked her, her input. Illyra as a Detective called Frank out for allowing the two to leave the scene of the crime, he just informed her that that was the way things were around Nerima. By this point Ian had completed recording the battlefield from enough angles so that he and Muriel could work up a three-dimensional image for studying later. He also informed her that he suspected that there were outside observers. With that Astarte decided to wrap things up. Saying good bye to Frank and Kasumi she told them she looked forward to meeting Ranma and Nabiki. He just told her to wait until he gave the okay. Tri-Longu, Catsclaw and Snake sensed the battle between Ranma, Nabiki and Reka but only Snake realized what was actually going on. She quickly cautioned Tri against seeking him out as he was too much for her. Astarte confirmed Reka’s prowess as she and Illyra joined the conversation. She explained the legend of the Daokan to them. which is when Karesha joined the conversation revealing that she was Reka’s granddaughter. Snake was about to explain to Illyra exactly who Anri was when they were interrupted by Miranda Darkdreamer. Snake was the only one who wasn’t alarmed by Miranda’s presence and bowed to her. Astarte now recognizing her explained who was to the others. Miranda revealed that she was there to caution them against acting too rashly and charging into affairs before they were adequately prepared and well-briefed. Seeing that Miranda knew what was going on Tri-Longu demanded that she tell them only to become angry when she called her out for not listening. Tri-Longu took a menacing step forward, but was instantly knocked out. Miranda assured Astarte that she didn’t hurt Tri she just wanted her and them to appreciate just how powerful Reka was, with that she left. Karesha also warned the recovering Tri against seeking retaliation right before dissolving back into Illyra. The commotion attracted the attention of both Ian and Muriel. Astarte assured them that they were fine and just as she suspected there was no trace of Miranda when Ian scanned the area. For now they decided to heed her warning and do nothing. Snake had been showing signs of evasiveness that seemed to suggest a hidden agenda that she was keeping to herself. So when she had to follow her duties as a Priestess of the Tao and refused to allow anyone to go with her. Astarte sent Catsclaw to follow her and make sure she came back. She arrived to find Snake harassing the fighters gathered by the Street Fighter V Association. Catsclaw apologized for Snake’s actions she then threatened to tell Astarte that she had been messing around with a bunch of really hot martial arts Vixens if Snake didn’t make nice and apologize so that they could return back to the hotel. This caused Snake to actually look dismayed and say emphatically that she wasn’t flirting, only to see the knowing look in the green slit-eyed stare of her colleague, which prompted her to reluctantly amend that it was only a little. Christie was quick to call her out. Snake replied that if she found it so horrible then why her nipples hardened when Snake touched them. Christie looked flustered for a moment, but when Nina turned a questioning look her way she became defensive. Catsclaw just sighed at Snake’s bad influence, realizing that it wasn’t Astarte providing a bad example to her kids. Ryu asked if they were done Snake conceded telling Ryu that he was a worthy candidate to join the ranks of the Immortals, but the decision to do so must be his to make, but not made lightly. She then turned to the rest of them offering her services in training them for the tournament, contingent upon her obtaining permission to do so by the Street Fighter V Association. There was an instant look of wary apprehension in the gathered assembly of flustered and suspicious young women, and Guile himself was about to voice his direct opposition to the whole idea, but before he could speak Kagemusha stepped forward and fell to his knees with a bow of supplication. All eyes swiveled to the dark clad Ninja when he accepted her offer with looks of disbelief and dismay with Guile arching both eyebrows and Cammy standing with her jaw dropped wide open. Kagemusha to them to listen to what he had to say. This is a critical matter of inestimable importance, and if one of the Twelve offers her services to support them it would be a mark of total foolishness to refuse her most generous offer. There was a certain pause in the air while everyone absorbed and reflected upon that statement, and then Catsclaw called Snake out for offering such a thing. Who replied that the Association and the Furies may be able to help one another out by combining resources rather than working at odds against each other for the same end. They were dealing with Genocide. How better to penetrating Otono’s security than infiltrating the martial arts tournament that he is hosting as a cover for his plans of releasing Armageddon. Snake was too conspicuous by herself to pass unknown as one of the competitors, going along as their Coach would mean a lowered profile, and a positioning ideal for moving when the strike is most portentous. Tina demanded to know what was going on as this was the first time they were hearing about any of this. Guile just sighed since their profile had been shot to hell he explained the Umakusa Suekazen’s plan to unleash a viral weapon on Japan at the height of the tournament. Guile reluctantly excepted Snake’s offer. Extending his hand which Snake looked at as though it were a curiosity, until Catsclaw elbowed her in the arm and told her to stop being so stuck up. Snake smiled slyly, extending her own hand and clasping Guile by the hand, only to move abruptly and cause the larger man to flip over her shoulder, tumbling high over her head into the water while she hardly seemed to move from the spot, which prompted Catsclaw to cover her face with a clawed hand and moan very softly. As Guile was climbing out he received a call from Chun-Li telling him that there's been an attack upon the Kuno estate. It was mostly contained and the children were okay but to get back as it was still a critical situation. The signal cut off with punctuated gunfire loudly in the background, and Guile found himself staring at the phone and crying out helplessly. Cammy at once becoming more mother than lieutenant upon hearing what happened. The group offered to help, but Guile needed to move swiftly and a large entourage would only slow matters down. Luckily Kagemusha was able to solve this problem. Since his wife was filthy rich he had a helicopter patrolling the area creating an electronic dead zone to prevent their scene from being observed from the shoreline. Cammy already surged forward and reached the extended ladder first before Guile had time to catch up with her rapidly ascending backside. Zangeif wanted to go as well but he was too big. Ayane asked Kagemusha about it while he may feel obliged to earn money for his clan by hiring out his services in the traditional manner, but that hardly obliges him to disdain using his own personal money where it can do the most good. Kasumi agreed and wondered if she invests in one herself. Tina offered to buy her one as a present before asking what they rest of them should do in the meantime. Snake told them that now was the ideal time to begin their training as they only had a day to get ready. Catsclaw just sighed, but nonetheless looked at the martial arts women and told them it was better to just do what they say and follow them back to the hotel. When Helena asked how they were going to get there Snake told them to start running or she would motivate them. There was something in the way she pronounced the word "motivate" that suggested to the women present that learning just what it implied would not be at all to their liking, so at a glare from their new Sensei they started to back away, and then to move faster, and soon were running in real earnest. As Zangeif and Ryu watched their nominal charges being herded by the fleet footed Snake and her more reluctant hirsuit companion. Zangeif asked what they should do to which Ryu replied they could do nothing else but try to keep up with them and not let them out of their sight or Guile would have both of their hides. Description Catsclaw is covered head to toe in light brown fur with tuffs covering both arms and legs, and her features are distinctively non-human, quite proto-feline, complete with diamond slitted green eyes, pointed ears that swerve to and fro like a feline, and a full set of whiskers that twitch with her nose motions. Personality She has an easy-going and gregarious personality, as affectionate and independent as her namesake, yet still given to an unfortunate tendency towards kleptomania around bright and shiny objects. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies